


How to Save a Life

by lilyhoughton



Category: A Quiet Place (Movies - Krasinski)
Genre: Emily Blunt - Freeform, F/M, John krasinski - Freeform, Smut, beau is my favorite kid, kinda scary, uh monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhoughton/pseuds/lilyhoughton
Summary: In which special lives in the universe of A Quiet Place are not lost. AKA Evelyn loses no one and John Krasinski can suck it.
Relationships: Evelyn Abbott/Lee Abbott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	How to Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: there is uhh sexy times in here so if that isn’t your cuppa tea,,, sorry it was fun for me

Day 89:  
It was that stupid rocket ship. She heard the click of the batteries and before she could even blink, she turned around and found her sweet Beau’s little tongue sticking out of his mouth, trying to turn the toy on. Beau had loved space in the Before. He wanted all of them to take a vacation to Houston to go to NASA because he was going to be the first man on Mars. Maybe in another life they would’ve taken him. Evelyn saw his mischievous eyes snap the batteries in place. She sprinted towards him, gently gliding past Regan in the process. He looked up at her, regret immediately casting a shadow over his face. She yanks the batteries out of his hand and scoops him up. She listens, to make sure no horrendous monsters are lurking around, waiting for the opportune moment to snatch her baby. Then she hears it, rustling in the woods and she’s frozen, too scared to move in fear of making more noise but also scared of not moving and the creature finding them. Then, she feels Lee behind her, guiding her up slowly and silently, leading them away from the edge of the bridge. He picks up a few rocks and throws them in scattering places around them, trying to confuse the creature, and it works. She hears the squeal and a running in the opposite direction and the family runs back towards their house, Marcus in Lee’s arms, Beau in hers and Regan running in between them. They make it out as a family of five, the way it’s supposed to be.  
Months have passed since the almost horrendous day. Evelyn thanks God everyday that her babies are still with her, because they’re some of the lucky ones. Entire families have been wiped out, parents have lost their children, have lost everything and everyone. She can’t imagine how she would survive losing Lee, let alone any of their children. But knowing she doesn’t have that reality doesn’t stop her from waking up from nightmares about losing them: of her being alone, of little crosses with little pictures of her little babies. She wakes from a particularly grisly dream, one where her Beau really did die and was soon followed by Lee. The tears that flow freely down her face hardly soothe her, it isn’t till Lee rolls over and sees his wife crying and holds her that she starts to feel her heart slow down. She feels his calloused hands pet her hair and rub at her neck. She listens to his chest and his lungs rise and fall, telling her that he’s okay, that Beau is asleep in the other room with his brother and sister, they’re all okay. She feels him kiss the crown of her head, then she feels his hands glide down her back and under her shirt, roaming her soft skin.  
She looks up and signs to him.  
“Trying to cup a feel are you?”  
He smiles affectionately at her.  
“Maybe I am, so what?”  
She returns the smile and leans in to capture his lips in a well practiced dance. She didn’t mean to lead things further, but a sweet kiss between husband and wife led to a much more heated kiss and then she just wanted to feel his skin against hers, so she decided to take his shirt off. He smirks at her a bit, in a world where they could talk she knows he would come up with some quippish comeback so to metaphorically shut him up she kisses him again, hard. She lets her hands roam his chest and his abs, she knew marrying a mechanic and a farmer would work out for her one day. God she loved his muscles, maybe that made her a little shallow but she thought they were sexy as hell, they were worth almost dying for.  
She’s straddling him, she no longer has pants on and isn’t quite sure when they came off but now she’s taking her shirt off and he’s looking at her like she just invented light. He’s given her this look many times before, not all the time in the bedroom, but it’s always a look of wonder and awe. She feels the butterflies in her stomach, he gives them to her everytime he looks at her like this. A surge of serotonin rushes to her brain and she can’t help but grin back at him. She would follow this man to the ends of the earth and further, and he would do the same. He sprang up towards her and kissed her, holding her face in between his hands. Next thing she knew, they were both naked and writhing. Helping (or hindering depending on how you looked at it) each other keep quiet. They had become a bit inventive in their ways of having sex since the beginning of all this, sometimes it would be near the waterfall or river, sometimes Lee would place a blanket inbetween them so their skin wouldn’t slap and stick together, hand things and mouth things were always ideal. They hadn’t even considered not having sex, because honestly, what young married couple didn’t have sex. They liked each other. What could they say? So when Lee finally entered her and then put his finger in her mouth she wasn’t thinking of anything else. Just him, just them and the love that they had for each other. She feels him holding back, waiting on her to get closer to her own peak and she knows she isn’t going to make it if he doesn’t do something else. So she decides to quite literally take matters into her own hands and begins to rub herself. She sucks on his fingers a bit harder to stop the mewling sounds that want to leave her body. Evelyn opens her eyes to find her husband’s pupils have gone completely dark, he takes away his digits from her mouth and replaces her hand with his own and god does it feel good. She has to bite her hand to keep from screaming his name, and then he flips them. It was impressive how he was able to stay in and be quiet in such a smooth motion. She loved to be on top, don’t get her wrong, but she loved feeling her husband lose control a little, of being a little more rougher and a little more aggressive, of giving his all just to her. She had never trusted anyone in this capacity but she loved it with him. She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, she knew she wanted to moan, every cell in her body was screaming at her to do it, she bit him instead, right where his neck met his chest. She wrapped her legs around him and held him close, trying to feel every inch of him around every inch of her. They fall over the edge together. Wrapped up in each other's arms. She doesn’t have a nightmare again that night.  
How could she be this stupid? She was a nurse for fuck’s sake. There was no way she could have a baby during a silent apocalypse. Even if she were somehow able to magically give birth silently, they couldn’t keep a baby silent, they were barely able to keep their four year old son silent. What were they going to do? How was she supposed to tell her husband that she is carrying a bomb that they’re going to love? Because she does, she loves this baby. This baby that’s going to be the death of her. She senses Lee walk in before she actually sees him. She knows as soon as he sees her face he’ll know something is up. He comes up behind her and kisses her neck, moving her hair out of the way. She can’t help but smile, even with all the fear looming around them, he always makes her smile. Evelyn turns around towards him and pecks his lips, and just like she predicted, he knew something was wrong.  
“What is it?” He signs.  
“Come sit.”  
She feels his demeanor fall, he’s worried. His hazel eyes turn a little darker, are a little wider and she never wants to be the cause of that so she just, let’s it out.  
“I’m pregnant.” She signs towards her stomach.  
She watches as a million emotions flash over Lee’s face. They had talked about having one more kid when Beau was little, well littler. They talked about having an even number of children. She knows that under any other circumstance that Lee would grab her, lift her up and spin her around. She knows he would kiss her and that the kiss would break because he was smiling so big. She knows that he would bend down and hold her belly and kiss it and start talking to their baby. She knows that he would cry and it would make her cry but they’d be so happy that they wouldn’t have words to describe themselves. But they weren’t living in a kind world, they were living in this one.  
“You’re- you’re pregnant?”  
Evelyn nods with tears in her eyes. Lee holds out his hand to hers and she takes it, standing up next to him. He pulls her into his body and holds onto her, tears falling down his face, they cry together, Evelyn cries for their inevitable deaths, assumes that she and this child will not make it through her pregnancy while Lee cries for their baby that will never know a normal life, of laughter and singing, of giggling and dancing, of hearing its mother sing to them. He kisses her head and lifts her chin up. He tries his best to wipe away her tears, but they leak out of her eyes the longer she looks at him.  
Evelyn loses herself in her thoughts, drowning in the worst scenarios, Lee notices this and tries his best to disway her fears.  
“We’re going to get through this baby. Beau’s gonna be a big brother.”  
Evelyn squeezes her eyes shut, the pain of knowing that her littlest son has always wanted to be a big brother and that he was so close.  
“I can’t do this Lee. I can’t give birth- we’ll end up dying.”  
Lee shakes his head and holds her tighter, refusing to even think about losing her, of losing this baby.  
“No. Stop that. We’re not going to let that happen, we’ll come up with a plan.”  
Evelyn rolls her eyes at him.  
“A plan? Do you just expect me to give birth and not scream in agony? I’ve done it three times already, I kinda know what it feels like.”  
Lee was getting frustrated. He didn’t like hearing his wife just give up, that wasn’t like her. She always was on her feet ready for a plan of action.  
“Evelyn I didn’t say you couldn’t make noise. We’ll just have to come up with some sort of other sound to distract them.”  
She fell silent. Sitting back down she put her head in her hands, too scared to feel hope that they would all make it out of this alive.  
Lee places his hands on her thighs, urging her to look at him.  
“Baby, listen to me.”  
Evelyn fights a smile which Lee returns.  
“If anyone can do this, we can. You are the strongest mother out there. You have kept all of our children alive through this. You’ve protected them and cared for them in ways that Mary Poppins herself wishes she could. And not to brag but I’m a pretty legit Dad as well. We can do this.”  
Lee lays his head on Evelyn’s thighs. Kissing her legs and just feeling her. She places her head on top of his, trying to soak up his positivity. She repeats his words in her head till she finally starts to believe them.  
It had taken the Abbott family eight months to come up with a plan for when Evelyn went into labor, but they did it. They were almost done with their soundproof room, they had fireworks ready for when she gave birth, a box with an oxygen tank for when the little one needed to sleep, and a loving family of five to be there for when it arrived. They would be okay. Evelyn was upstairs with the boys teaching them school work and trying to form some sort of educational system while Lee was getting ready to go on a fishing trip for their dinner for the night. She and her husband had talked about Lee taking Marcus, so he could learn how to help his father provide for their family. That was something that Marcus was not too excited for, and he let them know about it. Evelyn suspected that her son carried around undiagnosed anxiety, not that there was much she could do for him during this time period, but she just wanted him to be prepared in case something happened.  
“I don’t want to go, I’d rather stay here with you.”  
Marcus’s eyes were wide with fear. Evelyn smiled at him, trying to ease his worries.  
“You’ll be fine. He just wants you to be able to take care of yourself, and me. For when I’m old, and have grey hair, and lose all my teeth.”  
She makes a funny face that makes Marcus and Beau smile.  
“And then one day, you’ll be able to tell your little brother how to do it.”  
Beau hides a giggle and snuggles into his mother’s lap. She places a kiss on his head.  
“I promise, it’ll be okay, Dad will always protect you. Always.”  
Marcus nods and kisses his mother on her head and ruffles Beau’s head.  
A few hours have passed since Lee took Marcus to the river, Evelyn has done some household chores and Regan is reading a book in their “living room”. She is now holding Beau in their rocking chair for some quality time before the baby gets here. She knows she’s felt off throughout the day, an alarm going off in her head. Then she feels it, her water breaking. It’s too soon. She still has another two weeks left. Beau looks up to her, confusion written all along his face.  
“Mommy, did you have accident?”  
Evelyn nods her head and squeezes his cheeks a little, trying to reassure him she’s okay.  
“Go get Sissy for me honey, your little brother or sister is coming. Be quiet though please.”  
She smiles at him again and sends him off to Regan. She feels the aches of labor rushing down her back and bites at the inside of her cheek. Damn this was gonna be a bitch.  
“Mom what do you need?”  
Regan was at her mother’s side, grabbing her hand to make sure she knew she was there to help.  
“You need-“  
A contraction. Regan guides her through it. Breathing in and out with her.  
“You need to get your father back here so we can start the plan.”  
Regan nods and turns to tell her brother to stay with her and hold her hand. Beau cautiously approaches Evelyn and reaches for her hand, smiling at her like he always does. It helps, in a way he’ll never understand, it helps.  
“Baby, I need you to turn the red lights on in the basement okay?”  
Beau nods and rushes to the basement, an area he’s normally not allowed into. Evelyn holds onto a blanket and exhales shakily, trying her best to stay as quiet as possible. Then she hears it, a loud crash. She remembers that Lee was working on a hearing aid for Regan in the basement and wonders if Beau knocked it over. She rushes toward the stairs and looks down the basement to find that Beau has stepped on a nail, blood coming from his foot and he’s trying his best not to scream. She hurries to aid him.  
“Hey hey shhh it’s okay baby you’re okay.”  
His eyes full with tears are trying to believe her as he nods along with her. She tells him to breathe with her as she pries his foot off the nail. A small yelp escapes his body and she covers his mouth quickly. She hears the familiar sounds of clicking, indicating the return of a creature. She hoists Beau onto her hip, ignoring the sharp pains running rampant through her body. She locks the warning lights into place and then again, another contraction. If she were holding anything but her very much in pain child she would’ve dropped everything she had and screamed. Instead he signs to her and helps her breathe like she helped him. Looking into his blue eyes that’s all she focuses on. Her little Beau with a heart of gold. The contraction passes and Evelyn has to think quickly, she spots an oven timer and thinks that maybe, just maybe, that could distract the creature long enough to get her and Beau out of there, so she goes for it. She places Beau behind a bookshelf and tells him to wait for her there. She walks towards the staircase seeing the shadow of the monster emerging, she quickly sets the timer and walks back towards Beau. They hear the creaking sounds of the staircase, watching as alien-like legs pass over her son’s blood, trying to locate whatever sounds is plaguing its mind. The timer dings. There’s a loud screech and that’s Evelyn’s cue to grab her son and go as fast as she can away from the basement. She heads towards the nearest bathroom and places Beau in the shower.  
“You are not to move here or make a sound until me or Dad come and get you, okay? I love you.”  
She doesn’t have time for a response as she gently shuts the door on her son. She lays in her bathtub and grabs a towel, she feels liquid flowing freely from her now and she knows it isn’t long until this baby is making their entrance into the world. She’ll stay quiet as long as she can. She can do it. If her little Beau can impale his foot on a nail and not scream then she could do this. For him, for Regan and Marcus, for this little life she’s carrying and for her Lee. In the distance she can hear a scraping sound, she presumes it to be the creature, slowly making its way towards her. She can feel the tears and sweat merging together down her neck as she clamps down, urging herself to stay quiet. She grabs ahold the bathtub, trying to feel anything but the mind numbing pain in her spine. Then she hears it, the sweet release of the fireworks and then she can’t hold it back anymore. She screams and cries freely, feeling her child enter the world and slide through her legs. She looks down and sees him writhing around, screaming. She lifts him up and smiles and lets out her first laugh in a year.  
“Hi.”  
She can’t help it, she didn’t know she could feel this type of joy again. She thought it would be lost to them forever.  
“Shhh shh baby boy shhh”  
Almost knowing the situation, the baby quiets himself and looks at his mother. She smiles at him, holding him to her chest like her life depended on it. She somehow manages to pull herself out of the bathtub and into the shower so she could lay next to Beau. He looks frightened until Evelyn smiles at him and kisses his moppy head. Beau, in return, kisses his little brother’s head. Evelyn soon falls asleep, watching her two youngest children.  
She awakes to the feeling of her husband’s arms wrapped around her, she barely has her eyes open but she can see Marcus and Regan helping Beau down into their makeshift soundproof basement before feeling herself get lowered with them. She falls back asleep with her children surrounding her, safe and sound.


End file.
